I Want You
by morgandershope
Summary: Morganders One Shot! Rated M just to be safe!


**Had this in my head for a few days now. Not anything close to what i have written before so just leave me a review on what you think.**

Being able to hang out with her two best friends wasn't something Morgan got to do very much. So when the chance to fly out to LA for a Shakira concert came up, Morgan jumped on the idea. Even if it meant begging Sara to cover for her since Greg was on vacation.

Lucy and Jasmine picked Morgan up from the airport and headed back to Jasmine's house to get ready for the concert. After getting ready the 3 of them went to the concert together. It was nearing midnight when they left and went to a bar down the road to have a couple drinks together since Morgan never saw them very much.

"I can't blieve you are still engaged to Trent even after you took the job in Vegas", said Lucy.

"Yeah were trying to make it work." replied Morgan.

Jasmine who was being quiet and messing on her phone, looked up at Morgan and Lucy and said "I think we should invite Luke to come have a couple drinks with us."

"Who is Luke?" asked Morgan.

"Jasmine's boyfriend." Lucy replied.

"Invite him it would be fun." Morgan said

About 30 minutes later Luke came into the bar with two of his friends, and walked over to the table the girls were at. "Hey babe" Luke said as he came to the table with his two friends, As Luke introduced his friends Stephen and Greg to Lucy and Jasmine right as Morgan was walking back to the bathroom.

As soon as Greg and Morgan's eyes met they instantly smiled at each other before Morgan spoke up, "What are you doing here",

"Boys night out before I have to be on a plane back to Vegas tomorrow" Before Morgan could reply to him Lucy spoke up "You two know each other?"

"Umm yeah we work together" Morgan replied.

After more light chatter and dancing and just having a good time they were all completely feeling very tipsy so Jasmine suggested they all go out and grab breakfast, then back to her place to sleep it off, to which Morgan declined and said she would stay back and just enjoy some more drinks and dancing, so Greg decided to stay with her promising Jasmine and Lucy to make sure she got home safely.

Ater the others left, Morgan and Greg continued to dance and drink and just enjoy hanging out with each other for another hour before Greg said "It's late i should really get you back to your friends house."

"Or we could go check into that hotel down the road, Im really way too tired to go all the way back to her house, and I know your probably feeling tired too." Morgan said.

They left the bar and made there way to the hotel and up to the room after entering sleep became the last thing on Morgan's mind, as she started kissing him and running her hands up his sides to remove his shirt before he grabbed her hands and pushed her away "Morgan we can't do this your engaged,"

"C'mon Greg you know you want this just as much as I do" Morgan said as she unzipped her dress and it fell to the floor revealing only her black lacy panties.

Seeing her mostly naked only made him want her even more. He closed the space between them and started kissing her lips and led kisses down her neck. Only breaking the kisses long enough for her to remove his shirt and for him to unbutton and remove his pants. Before they continued kissing again to which he liftt her up in his arms as she wrapped her legs around his waist as he held her up against the wall and kept making trails of kisses and bite marks along her neck.

A few minutes later they were still kissing as he carried her to the bed to where he continued kissing her neck and running his hands over her breasts and sucking them causing a slight moan to escape her mouth then kissing down her body over her stomach. He then pulled back as he removed his boxers and then removed her panties and tossed them to the floor before positioning himself in her and finding a rhythm that worked for both of them as he continued kissing her lips and sucking her neck and running his hands all over her breats. Which kept them occupied for hours until falling asleep in each others arms.

The following morning Greg woke up to a really pounding headache and rolled over in bed to see Morgan sleeping. He gently got up and found his clothes after putting them on he looked back at the bed. And in that moment so many things went through his mind, "Did last night really happen? Did he really just have sex with Morgan Brody? A girl he knew he could never have."

Greg was broking from his thoughts as she woke up and saw him, and in that moment her face went pale and they only words out of her mouth was "Did we?" All Greg could do was shake his head yes before he could say anything at all she looked at him and said "Can we just forget this happened?" He locked eyes with her before saying "Yeah, I got a plane to catch anyways, do you want me to wait for you in the lobby?" She shook her head no and said "Nah go ahead i'll just get on the next one" And with that he walked out of the room. Both of them knowing they should feel ashamed for what had happened, but neither of them did.

Morgan made it back to Jasmine's before anyone was awake and decided to just leave her a note saying "Last night was fun, hope we get to hang out again soon" Before walking out and heading to the airport. Morgan decided to head into work to finish up on paperwork she had left behind. It was the end of shift and everyone had already left so she thought. She walked to the locker room to get her things to go home and saw Greg sitting on the bench. "Hey" She said. Before he had to chance to say anything she interupted him, "Can we talk about what happened last night?"

"There is nothing to talk about we had sex thats all its in the past now." Greg said with a slight upset tone.

"You and I both know it wasn't just sex." Morgan said sounding slighly upset as well.

"It doesn't matter Morgan your engaged we shouldn't have went there." Greg said as he started to walk out. " I'm not engaged anymore I broke it off, I relized I havent felt anything for him in a long time. I relized I stayed engaged to him to hid the feelings I felt towards you. And that night proved those feelings to me and I know you have them too."

After she said that he turned around and looked at her and for a long minute they just looked into each others eyes before he went straight up to her and kissed her. A kiss that reminded both of them not only of what happened that night. But also hopes of having more amazing moments just like that. And they both new as long as they were together they both knew they could do anything.

**THE END!**


End file.
